criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Nash
|gender = Male |birth date = December 9, 1935 |birth place = |death date = June 2, 2016 (aged 80) |death place = Green Haven Prison Facility, Beekman, New York |job = Electricist Handyman Counterman Cook Cab driver Construction worker Parking lot attendant Errand boy Various others unspecified jobs |pathology = Hitman Mass Murderer Robber Unclassified killer |mo = Varied |victims = 6 killed 1 assaulted |time = 1951-1982|charges = Prison contraband in the first degree Conspiracy in the second degree 4 counts of second degree murder |sentence = 100 years in prison |capture = April 19, 1982 |status = Deceased }} Donald Nash (born Donald J. Bowers) was a hitman, mass murderer, and robber responsible for the infamous CBS murders. In mid-December 1982, he was hired by a fraudster named Irwin Margolies to murder two of his former employees, as one of the latters was going to testify against him at a federal court trial. Background Donald J. Bowers was born on December 9, 1935, and grew up in Manhattan's West Side. The youngest of nine children, his father died of diabetes when he was sixteen years old, while his mother was a drunk. He dropped from school and began working as an errand boy and parking lot attendant. In 1951, he was picked up for burglary and put on probation. In 1952, he was again convicted of assault and robbery, spending eighteen months at the New York State Prison in Elmira, before being released on parole. Because of his criminal attitude, his relatives, who had long since been connected with the International Longshoremen's Union, insisted that he adopted his mother's maiden name. So he became known as Donald Nash. In the years that followed, Nash worked as a construction worker, cab driver and engaged in several other menial jobs, although never giving up with his tendencies to delinquency. He was arrested at least nine times for various offenses, such as burglary, forgery, grand larceny, and petty larceny. In 1982, just before being hired as a hitman, he was arrested for driving a cloned cab and condemned to twenty days at the Manhattan Correctional Center. However, he pleaded to be given a hiatus of several months before beginning to serve his sentence, in order to be able to take care of his common-law wife and her daughter, who was pregnant at the time. Murders, Arrest, Prison Life and Death In December 1982, Nash was contacted by Henry Oestericher, through a building superintendent named Alberto Torres, for a job as a hired muscle. Oestericher was himself acting on behalf of his friend, Irwin Margolies, a jewelry manufacturer and fraudster whom, at the time, was suspected by the FBI of defrauding a factoring firm of several millions of dollars. Irwin Margolies was afraid his former comptroller, a woman named Margaret Barbera, was going to testify against him along with her chinese co-worker and lover, Jenny Soo Chin. When he personally met with Nash, he was persuaded to go all the way, and requested to have them both killed in exchange for 8.000$. Nash began tailing Barbera and Chin, eventually killing the latter first when the opportunity showed up. He presumably shot her once in the head and disposed of the body (which was never found), then parked her car in West Side Manhattan, all this with the help of an unidentified accomplice. Next day he showed Margolies a photo of the deceased Chin in order to prove his fullfillment. By the time the car of Jenny Soo Chin was discovered, with evident signs of foul play inside it, Margaret Barbera suddenly decided to accept testifying against Margolies in exchange for protection from his wrath. Nash had to hurry up and have his job done. So he began relentlessy tracking Barbera's moves and eventually decided to kill her inside a Hudson River parking lot pier. He waited for her, shot her, then proceeded loading her corpse onto a van he had just bought from his nephew. Just as he was doing this, three CBS employees on their way home from work stumbled upon the scene. Nash lost his cool, killing them all. He subsequently dropped Barbera's body inside a Lower Manhattan alley. Police and the FBI joined forces together and were able to identify Nash through the license plate of his vehicle, the number of which he had accidentally wrote and scratched on the application for the parking lot pier subscription. While attempting to flee New York State, he was caught in Kentucky and arrested because his van was erroneously listed as a stolen vehicle. A search through his van and home in Keansburg, New Jersey, uncovered enough evidence to convict him of the murders. He was sentenced to 100 years of prison, while Margolies was condemned to 50 for ordering the killings. While residing at Auburn Correctional Facility, Nash killed a fellow inmate for unclear motivations. He died in 2016 at the age of 80. Modus Operandi Nash killed all his victims with an unspecified suppressed .22 semiautomatic gun. He would usually try to conceal his victims corpses after the killings, although in the case of Margaret Barbera and the three CBS employees he couldn't, as he completely lost control over the situation. He attacked a fellow inmate with a piece of wood imbedded with razors while in prison. Known Victims *1952, New York City, New York: An unnamed homosexual men whom tryed to pick him up *January 5, 1982, Ridgewood, Queens, New York City, New York: Jenny Soo Chin, 46 *April 12, 1982, Pier 92, Manhattan, New York City, New York: **Margaret Barbera, 37 **Leo A. Kuranuki, 54 **Robert W. Schulze, 58 **Edward M. Benford, 55 *October 17, 1994, Auburn Correctional Facility, Auburn, New York: Roy Tucker, 46 On Criminal Minds *Season Nine **"Final Shot" - While Nash has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for the episode's unsub, Colin Bramwell - Both were hitmen and mass murderers who were hired by someone to kill people who could possibly frame them in a court case. Sources * The CBS Murders: the Trial of Donald Nash | Dengrove * Monsters Among Us: Irwin Margolies hired hitman Donald Nash to get rid of 2 witnesses to his fraud scheme * Killer Serving 100 Years Is Held in Death of Inmate - The New York Times * CBS EMPLOYEE VICTIMS; Edward M. Benford - The New York Times Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Hitmen Category:Real People Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Deceased Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Robbers